


Bleed the Freak

by MutantRiot



Category: Carrie - Stephen King, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mutation, Prom, Secrets, Stephen King's Carrie References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantRiot/pseuds/MutantRiot
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr has been an outcast since he manifested in front of the entire school his freshman year. Reviled and ridiculed, he's obviously skeptical when the popular and brilliant Charles Xavier wants to be friends. Will they end up going to prom together? What will happen when Erik is humiliated once again? Can Charles save Erik from himself?**This work is based off of Stephen King's Carrie**
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you are doing well despite the craziness of the world right now. I've been working on this fic on and off (mostly off :P) since December, and it's finally done! It combines two of my favorite things: X-Men and horror (though this is fic focuses more on love than horror), and I really hope you enjoy reading it :) 
> 
> I will be posting specific content warnings for the chapters in the notes when they apply! Stay safe! 
> 
> <3- Charles

**AN: CW for homophobic slur**

Erik held his books close to his chest, eyes down and jaw clenched as he walked down the hallway. He felt everyone’s eyes on him, and he heard the snickering and whispering. He sped up, turning into the library where he could take refuge among the reference books. He could disappear in the rows of pages and be truly invisible as long as he wanted. Well, at least for lunch and study hall.

When he arrived at his normal table, he was shocked to see it partially occupied. Hiding behind a bookshelf, Erik identified Charles Xavier immediately by his blue eyes that shimmered behind his wire-framed glasses. His heart leapt up into his throat as Charles looked up and stared directly at him. Erik almost swore that Charles could peer through the metal and books and see him.  
“Who’s there?” Charles called, voice wavering slightly. Words stuck in Erik’s voicebox, rendering him unable to respond, so he ran. He threw his stuff into an empty chair by the computers and sat down. He was surrounded by other students, and he wanted to crawl in a hole and hide from the prying glances and stifled laughter.  
“Mutant freak,” someone giggled, and the comment was met with cries of “amen” and “take ‘em out.” Mutant registration was a hot topic, and Erik found that student that talked to him or about him in his presence somehow seemed to bring it up. Not that people talked with him regularly… He’d opted out of the mutant rights debate in government class, and he’d spent his free time in the library hyperventilating about a “debate” over his right to exist as a normal being.

Being the only known mutant in school was rough, but manifesting in the cafeteria in front of everyone during the first week of high school was another beast entirely. All the metal objects in the immediate vicinity, including the contents of the dirty silverware trays and the pans from the lunch line, had stuck to his body, drenching him in food, dishwater, and god knows what else. Everyone had pointed and laughed as a school administrator had ushered him quietly to the nurse’s office, soaked and humiliated, while the entire janitorial staff had to work on cleaning the cafeteria. Incidents like that were normal for young mutants, but Erik couldn’t have felt more abnormal if he tried. He was alone. His parents were dead. His aunt didn’t understand him, and his uncle beat and bullied him. His younger cousins were skittish around him. Almost everyone at school mocked him at every opportunity, and he trusted no one.

“Hey spoon face!” A girl called before launching a metal spoon at him. Erik could occasionally control his mutation (it didn’t help that he wasn’t allowed to practice at home), but he chose to let the utensil collide with his back and clatter to the floor. It stung and would probably bruise, but he couldn’t show emotion in front of other people; he couldn’t and wouldn’t react.  
“Say something, faggot!” One of the boys from the soccer team, Zack, said, slamming a book closed close to Erik’s head, making him flinch.  
“Guys, that’s enough!” Another voice snapped from behind Erik. He turned to see Charles Xavier had rolled over and was glaring at the groups of other students. “Seriously, leave him alone.”  
“Coming to save some fucking mutant, Xavier? Whatcha got a crush on him too? Don’t you have better things to do?”  
“Listen, just leave him alone, and we won’t have a problem, understand? Come on, Erik, let’s go.”

Charles was halfway out the door before Erik timidly followed, struggling to hold back tears.  
“Are you okay?” Charles asked once they were alone in the hallway.  
“N-no,” Erik stuttered, his voice sounding tinny and afraid.  
“What can I do for you? How can I help?”  
“I, um, I gotta go,” he said before running down the hall and out the door right as the final school bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

***** 

“Erik, would you like to lead prayer for us tonight?” Aunt Sarah asked, locking her brown eyes on Erik, who nervously declined. His younger cousin, Obadiah, took the honor. As he bowed his head, Charles Xavier’s concerned face immediately appeared in the darkness. _What can I do for you? How can I help?_

The words played over and over in his mind as Erik laid in bed. Barely anyone acknowledged him, let alone offered him support. Charles was probably one of the best and most popular students at the school, and it was rumored he was going to Harvard next year on a full ride. Sure, he was smart and handsome, but Erik had no idea what his views on mutant politics were. It didn’t matter anyway - Charles probably just pitied him. Someone would talk some sense into him, and Charles would never interact with him again. 

*****

“Erik, do you know why we wanted to talk with you?” Aunt Sarah asked in her soft voice. Uncle Sebastian stared at him with ice-cold contempt, and Erik felt like he was going to cry again. But he knew tears would be ignored and would stop nothing. 

“No, ma’am,” he stammered, feeling anxious sweat roll down the small of his back. 

“You haven’t been leading prayer, and Oba says he saw you moving things with your… mutation… It’s unnatural, sweetheart, and God doesn’t like it. You know we don’t want that to occur in our home.” 

“The home that so graciously took you in after your parents died,” Sebastian added. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll do better, I promise,” Erik replied shakily, praying he’d be spared this time. 

“Maybe some time in the prayer room would do you some good.” His uncle grabbed him by the back of the shirt and marched him down to the basement. Erik felt his hands begin to sweat and shake as he was escorted into the closet, and he choked back tears as he was locked in, left in the pitch dark alone with a single candle. The prayer room had been Uncle Sebastian’s idea, and he had it equipped with an off-the-market mutant power suppression system that delivered painful shocks if powers were activated. It was removed from testing because it was considered too cruel… 

Erik crumpled to his knees, rocking back and forth on the cold concrete ground as he cried. He just wanted the loving God he felt in his heart to come save him. 

“Dear God,” he whispered, lighting the candle. “Please save me. I don’t want this life anymore. I’d do anything to get away. Please, Lord, I don’t want these powers. I don’t want this horrible, fucked-up family. I want to be safe and happy again. Please, please, please, I beg of you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

*****

“They just gotta register ‘em,” One guy said matter of factly. “There’s just too much we don’t know about these mutants.” 

“Damn right,” another replied, throwing a look at Erik, who had shrunk down in a chair. _Be small, they can’t hurt you_. 

“Isn’t that what the Nazis did though?” A girl asked, and Erik silently applauded, but the reply quickly sobered him. 

“The Nazis rounded up people who weren’t a threat, Tina. We have no idea what these freaks are capable of!” 

“I suppose,” Tina nodded, and the conversation continued for a while until class started. Erik could barely pay attention, but luckily he was good at calculus. 

As he walked to lunch, he felt the weight of his classmates' words on his shoulders. It hurt so fucking badly, and Erik couldn’t talk with anyone but his journal about it. Looking at the posters for prom just made him sadder. Someone like him would never get to go… 

“Erik!” He turned to see Charles Xavier rolling towards him, and his heart skipped a beat. “Hi,” he said, smiling up at Erik. “I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me.” 

“R-really?” 

“Yeah! Of course.” 

“I’d, um, I’d love to.” 

“Come along then, let’s get you some food!” 

People gave Charles a wide berth because he was in a wheelchair, and this bubble of protection now extended to Erik. For the first time, he wasn’t jostled or bumped in line, and it was a really nice and welcome change. 

“What’s your favorite cafeteria food?” Charles asked as they sat at the end of an empty table. 

“Um, the baked spaghetti is okay,” he replied, pushing corn around with his fork. “I like it better when I make it at home, but nothing here is really that good.” 

“Yeah, I usually bring my food from home to avoid an upset stomach by fourth period.” 

Erik smiled and nodded - he always packed on Taco Tuesdays. Couldn’t risk further embarrassment by eating it and violently shitting himself. 

“Can I ask something?” Erik questioned meekly. 

“Of course.” 

“Did someone put you up to having lunch with me today? I know you helped me out in the library yesterday, but I want to make sure that you just don’t feel bad for me.” 

“No one told me to do this. I just wanted to get to know you better, and I thought you could use a friend.” 

“You promise?” 

“Pinky promise.” 

“Okay,” Erik whispered, wide grey eyes locked on Charles. “I believe you.” 

“Thank you! May I ask _you_ a question?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Do you think you’re gonna go to prom?” Erik blinked, the question reeling through his mind. 

“Um, well, I’d never thought about going…” 

“Why not?” 

“Look at me. Look at my life.” 

“If it means anything, I don’t think anything’s wrong with you.” 

“But there is! Everyone thinks so.” 

“Do you?” 

“I just wanna be normal!” 

“I know the feeling,” Charles said with a sad smile. “But would you ever consider going to prom - just for the hell of it?” 

“I don’t think my uncle would like me going…”   
“Ah, rough family life?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Same here.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s the worst.” 

“It’s okay. I’m pretty used to it by now. The reason I bring up prom is that I don’t have a date, and I was wondering if you’d like to go with me.” 

“But aren’t you and Moira a couple? Aren’t you gonna go with her?” Erik asked, mouth dry and body shaking. Was this a joke? Charles just smiled and shook his head. 

“Moira and I split up over winter break. We’re trying to be friends, but we know going together to prom would make things weird.”

“Oh,” Erik nodded. “Gotcha. I’m sorry to bring it up.” 

“Oh, it’s fine! It’s not an obligation at all to go with me. I just wanted to see if you might be interested.” 

“I’ve never been to a dance before, especially not with someone popular.” 

“That’s okay! I can’t really do much dancing anyway. We could just hang out and have a good time.” 

“Would it be a date?” 

“Would you like it to be?” 

“I’ve never been on a date before…” 

“That’s okay too! You definitely don’t have to give me an answer right now either.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna keep you waiting.” 

“Of course, we still have three weeks. Do you wanna text me when you’ve decided?” 

“I don’t have a cell phone,” Erik admitted a little dejectedly. “My aunt and uncle won’t let me have one. But I can email and video chat from my laptop. I could maybe also do Facebook Messenger.” 

“Okay, perfect. Let me write down my info for you.” Charles pulled out a sticky note from his backpack and carefully printed his email and Skype username. “My Facebook is just Charles Xavier. It should be pretty easy to find.” 

“Thank you, Charles,” Erik murmured, carefully folding up the piece of paper and placing it safely in his shirt pocket. “For everything.” 

“Anytime! Now you know how to reach me.” 

Erik smiled, feeling painfully shy but comfortable. Before he realized it, the bell was ringing, and Charles had to excuse himself to class. Erik had study hall, and he was going to spend it in the library. He intended on doing some work to lighten that night’s homework load, but Facebook called his name. He rarely went on there and only had a few friends on the site, but he was able to find Charles’ page fairly quickly. Almost instinctively, Erik clicked to see more information and discovered something that made his heart skip a beat - “interested in men and women?” he whispered aloud. Did that mean Charles could be romantically interested in _him_? 

Erik’s sexuality had always been a point of self-scrutiny, and he’d only come to acknowledge that he felt romantic (or sexual) attraction at all fairly recently. This awakening left him questioning, and he’d tentatively begun to use the labels ‘mlm’ and ‘gay’ in his head. He hadn’t told anyone; he hadn’t even written it in his journal. Did Charles suspect he was gay? Is that why he asked him to prom? What if this was all a plot to humiliate him? He didn’t want to even imagine that Charles would do that. He was _kind_. But what if…? _No, he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t!_

Erik’s hands were shaking, but he was able to click friend and then quickly pull up his email to type a message to Charles. But finding the perfect words felt impossible. 

“Dear Charles,” Easy enough, a good start. _Do I tell him I was creeping on his Facebook? Do I bring it up subtly?_

“In short - I’d love to go to prom with you. I’m just worried that I won’t be allowed to go, especially if I tell my family I’m going with a boy. I’ll try to test the waters and let you know ASAP. 

Yours truly, Erik M. Lehnsherr”

_Should I ask if it’s a date?_

_Yeah, probably. Best to get his read on it._

_But it’s scary…_

_Just do it!_

“PS - is this a date for you?” _Good, simple, and direct… Sent!_


	4. Chapter 4

*****

Charles ate lunch with Erik every day after that. They’d meet by the soda machines, and Erik would carefully follow Charles in, trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Charles would always keep the conversation going and listen intently to what Erik had to say. Erik started telling him things he’d never told another living soul - about the abuse at the hands of his uncle and his aunt’s blind eye to it all, his manifestation and its aftermath, and the death of his parents. He felt like Charles wasn’t doing this to blackmail him, but rather learn about the untouchable Erik Lehnsherr. Every day when Erik went home, he steeled himself for asking his aunt and uncle about prom, but each time, he failed. The words wouldn’t come out, but tonight he was going to do it. There were only a few days left before prom, and Charles needed to know. It wasn’t fair to keep him waiting any longer. 

“Uncle Sebastian? Aunt Sarah? Can I ask you something?” Erik asked timidly across the dinner table. He was alone with them; his cousins were at their grandparents’ house for the night. 

“Go ahead,” Sebastian said coldly, looking up from his steak. 

“Um, well, I was wondering if maybe I could go to prom this year?” 

“Prom?” Sarah clucked. “Oh, Erik, prom is such a sinful place. You already have enough to worry about without sexual desire getting mixed into it.” 

“Yes, ma’am, but a, um, a really popular girl asked me, and she’s, er, well, she doesn’t have sex.” Erik hated lying, especially about someone he liked, and he honestly had no idea if Charles had sex, but he assumed that he didn’t. _Stop being ableist! You don’t know anything!_

“A popular girl, you say?” Sebastian questioned. “And a freak like you? She’s probably just feeling sorry for you Erik.”

“Sebastian…” Sarah sighed. “You don’t have to be so cruel to the poor boy.” 

“Please, Aunt Sarah, I want to go so badly,” Erik pleaded. “I wouldn’t do anything wrong, I promise. I’d just hang out with her. She, um, said she doesn’t dance either, so you wouldn’t have to worry about anything inappropriate happening. Please!” 

Sarah exchanged glances with Sebastian, who stonily shook his head. She was obviously touched by his plea. 

“Go up to your room, and I’ll discuss it with your uncle, okay?” 

“Yes, ma’am, thank you!” He exclaimed, quickly clearing his dishes and then running upstairs. He’d discovered he could hear dining room conversations from his room by using his mutation to swivel the vents a little. 

“Why on God’s green earth would we let him go, Sarah? What has he done to deserve an outing?” 

“Oh, Sebastian, he’s trying to fit in. And if a girl asked him, we need to let him go.” 

“What if he loses control of his powers in the middle of the dance? What if he hurts someone?” 

Erik winced, leaning away from the vent and sighing. He knew they’d eventually say ‘no,’ and he’d have to tell Charles. He logged onto his laptop and pulled up his email. 

“Charles Xavier has accepted your friend request” read the newest email. Beneath it was an actual email from Charles, which he hastily clicked. 

“Hey Erik, I’m delighted you’d like to come with me! I totally understand that it may take some convincing, and if you need any assurance (for either you or your parents), please let me know. My parents (my dad’s dead, so I mean my mom and stepdad) don’t give a shit about what I do, so I’m pretty flexible. 

As for whether this is an official date, I want to leave that up to you. I’d be honored if you'd be my date, but I’d be equally happy to go as friends. I’m fairly open about my bisexuality, and honestly, I think you’re really cute. I completely understand if you’re straight and/or don’t feel the same way! Just let me know :) Also, if you ever want to call me from a landline like or whatever, here’s my number. 

All the best, Charles.” 

Erik felt dizzy, rereading the last passage over and over again. Charles was bisexual (confirmed), and one of the most popular and well-respected boys at school liked _him_. This all seems too good to be true. Then a knock sounded from his door. 

“Erik?” Aunt Sarah called to him from outside his door. 

“Yes, ma’am?” He replied, carefully shutting his laptop as she opened the door. 

“Your uncle and I have decided that you may go to prom on two conditions: you call us from the spare phone every hour and that we meet this young lady before you go. Does that sound reasonable?” 

“Y-yeah! Yes, ma’am, thank you so much!” He cried, hugging her for the first time in months, maybe even years. 

“Of course. We don’t hate you, you know.” 

“Thank you!” 

“Sleep well, Erik,” she said, heading down the hall to her room. Erik waited until the door was shut before he squeaked with excitement. He had to tell Charles. Then it hit him like a pile of bricks - they wanted to meet the GIRL he was taking to prom. _Fuck…_

He opened his laptop once more and began a message to Charles: 

“Hi! First, I wanted to say thank you for being so open with me. I really appreciate it. So, I have good news and weird news - my guardians (my aunt and uncle, my parents are dead too :( ) said that I can go (yay!), but they want to meet you first. That’d be fine, except I may have told them you’re a girl… I’m so sorry, I just kind of panicked. My aunt and uncle are super religious, and I’d get the shit beaten out of me if they found out I like boys. Is there anyone we could introduce them to in your place? I really wish I could tell them the truth, but I can’t :(” Almost instantly after he’d sent the message, Erik saw a hangouts message bubble pop up; it was Charles. 

CX: Hi! Just got your note. Let me read it real quick. Saw you were online and wanted to catch you. 

EL: Hi!!! No worries, take your time. 

Erik began to worry about after a couple minutes that he’d scared Charles away, but then the typing bubble appeared again. 

CX: Don’t worry! I have a sister actually, and I’m sure she’d be happy to help us out. 

EL: Seriously?! 

CX: Yeah, she goes to the art high school downtown, but her best friend is at school with us. I don’t know if you know him, but his name’s Hank McCoy, and he’s a super nice guy. Anyway, we could just come pick you up before prom, and Raven can come out and meet your family. 

EL: That would be amazing!  
  


CX: Yay! :D 

EL: Can I ask you something? 

CX: Sure! 

EL: How did you know I was gay? 

CX: Frankly, I didn’t! I just kinda hoped :#) 

EL: So you didn’t hear it from anyone or anything? 

CX: Nope, not at all. I think most people assume you’re not interested in relationships. 

EL: They probably just think I’m a freak. 

CX: I’m so sorry about the way that you’re treated, Erik. I wish there was more I could do to help you. 

EL: You’re like the only person who’s ever been nice to me. Everyone else has just thought of me as the fucking weirdo loser whose powers emerged the first week of high school… 

CX: And that’s horrifying and wrong. No one deserves to be treated that way. 

EL: Thanks :’( 

CX: Do you know what you’re doing after graduation? 

EL: I’m going to college actually! I never thought I’d get in anywhere, but for some reason Boston University wanted me! I want to be a lawyer and specialize in discrimination law. 

CX: That’s fantastic! I’m so happy you’re going somewhere so special! You’re an angel for wanting into that kind of work. 

EL: Thank you! :) What about you? Where are you going?

CX: I’m going to Harvard! I want to study genetics ^-^ 

EL: No way, that’s so cool! You must be so smart! 

CX: Thank you! :#) 

EL: Ofc! 

CX: <3 

They messaged until almost 1 AM, and the more Erik talked with Charles, the more he became convinced that the other boy was genuinely interested in him. 

EL: I have to go to bed :( Can’t wait to see you tomorrow!

CX: Likewise :) Sleep well! 

EL: Goodnight! <3 

Erik went to bed happy for the first time in ages. No nightmares! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for this chapter: homophobic and ableist language/slurs

***** 

“Listen, Tina, I don’t like what’s gotten into that fag Xavier, but I like even less that the mutie freak is getting comfortable here,” Zack said with disgust, glaring across lunchroom at the two boys. 

“Did you know they’ve been nominated for prom kings? That’s probably because of how nice Charles is,” Tina replied. Sometimes Zack’s hatred of mutants and outsiders worried her, but she loved him so much, and she knew deep down _she_ wanted to be prom queen so badly. 

“I say we make it a coronation to remember. Mess with ol’ Erik Lehnsherr. Show him his cripple fuck buddy can’t help him.” 

“What are you suggesting?” 

“Well, I was thinking…” 

***** 

“Are you excited for tonight?” Charles asked as they walked (and rolled) out of the library at the end of the day. 

“Yes! So excited! But I gotta say that I am a little nervous about your sister meeting my family…” 

“It’ll be just fine. I filled her in on everything she needs to know. Plus, she’s into theatre, I’m sure it’ll go smoothly.”

“Thank you,” Erik smiled, gently patting Charles’ shoulder. 

“Certainly! Do you know what you’re gonna wear yet?” 

“Well, I suppose my church clothes. I’m Jewish, but my aunt and uncle make me go to church with them anyway.” 

“That’s awful! Would they ever let you go to synagogue or temple?” 

“I’ve never asked, but I doubt it.” 

“I’m so sorry, I really am.” 

“It’s okay,” Erik said. “I’ll be free soon.” 

“Very true! I’ll see you at 7?” 

“See you then!” 

Erik walked home quickly, excitement and anxiety jousting in his gut. He was finally going to have a fun school experience. 

When he got home, neither his aunt nor his uncle were there, but there was a note left for him on the table. 

“Erik, Uncle Sebastian is running me to the church for the bake sale and talent night. He’ll be back before you need to leave. Have fun tonight! XO - Sarah (PS - the spare phone is on your dresser.) 

“Fuck,” Erik groaned. Sarah was the (semi) reasonable one, and he _knew_ Sebastian would make it as hard as possible for him to leave peacefully. But he wasn’t going to waste energy or time worrying about it because he didn’t have time to waste. He needed to get ready. 

Step 1 was cutting his hair. He knew that you were never supposed to cut your hair before a big event, but he’d been wanting to trim it for a while, and he wanted to look good next to Charles. So, he carefully took a clipper to his head, moving it around until he had a fairly even crew cut. His hair was shorter than it had been in years, but Erik thought it looked pretty good! Next was showering and shaving. He had no idea if he and Charles would be sharing any intimate moments tonight, but he cleaned up his body hair just in case. Shame about his appearance bubbled steadily inside him as he fixated on it in the mirror. _You look gross, he’ll drop you as soon as he sees what’s underneath your clothes. Doesn’t matter how hard you try; you can’t erase the scars._

“Shut up,” he growled at himself, tearing his eyes away from his naked form. Erik wrapped a towel around his waist and hurried to his room to get dressed. Even choosing underwear was a struggle. Everything needed to be perfect, and he needed to ask Charles’ opinions. 

Logging onto his email, he was relieved to see Charles was online and typing him a message in the chat. 

CX: Hey! How are things going?

EL: Hi! :D Things are okay. I’m getting dressed now.

CX: I can’t wait to see you! You’re gonna look so dashing <3 

EL: Aaah! Thanks! ^-^

EL: Can I get your opinion on something? 

CX: Of course :) 

EL: Should I wear a black or blue suit? And which color tie? 

CX: What color ties do you have? 

EL: Blue, green, red, and black - all solids. Then I have two striped ones and a bow tie. 

CX: I’m gonna be wearing a dark green suit, so I’d suggest the black suit with the green tie. Then we can kinda match ^-^ 

EL: Okay, thank you! <3

CX: Np! Could I ask _your_ opinion on something? 

EL: Yeah :) 

CX: Does this eyeliner look good on me? *image* 

Erik’s mouth immediately went dry when he opened the picture up. Charles (or his sister) had made up his eyes with an emerald green eyeliner, and it looked phenomenal with his bright blue eyes. _Fuck, he’s beautiful…_

EL: You look amazing! :O 

CX: Aww! Thank you <3 Raven helped me with it. 

EL: You’re so handsome! 

CX: No, you! :#]

EL: Nooooo! 

EL: I think my uncle just got home, so I’d better go! See you soon! 

CX: Bye! 

Erik felt the metallic pull of his uncle’s car in the driveway, and he raced to pull on his dress slacks and t-shirt, rushing to be downstairs before he got in trouble. Uncle Sebastian was strict about things like that. 

“Hello,” Erik called as his uncle entered. 

“Erik,” Sebastian replied. “You’ve cut your hair. You look like a proper soldier.” He ran a hand over Erik’s head, and it took all his strength to not flinch. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Will you help me with dinner while I go get Obadiah and Janet from the neighbor’s?” 

“Sure, what should I do?” 

“Boil some water for pasta.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Erik waited until he was sure Sebastian was out of earshot before he sighed mournfully. His fear of his uncle’s touch had been built from the years of punishment for his mutation and its unpredictable nature, as well as for his being different and anxious. Erik didn't know if Charles would touch him (or even want to), but he was scared of flinching and embarrassing himself. Maybe he should have warned him in advance… _Should have, would have, could have…_

“Ewik! You cutted your hairs!” Janet exclaimed as she dashed inside, her older brother and Sebastian on her heels. 

“I did!” He replied, smiling. “Wanna feel?” 

“Yeah.” Erik knelt down and let her pet the spiky hairs. 

“Soft,” she cooed, and then ran off into the living room. 

‘Will you be dining with us tonight?” His uncle asked, sifting through boxes of pasta in the pantry. 

“No, sir, Raven and I are going to be eating with her brother and his date at their house.” 

“Hmm…” 

Erik and his uncle navigated making dinner in silence with Sebastian occasionally giving Erik orders to do something. It was almost 6:30 by the time dinner was ready, and Erik flew upstairs to get finished getting dressed and put together. As he tied his tie, he realized that he didn’t have flowers for Charles. _Fuck!_ Nothing he could do now. Still, guilt roiled in his stomach… 

It was 6:57 when Erik started pacing in front of the door, peering out into the street. His heart was skipping, and he was sweating like a sinner in church, Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a car pulled up by the mailbox, and a figure emerged from the driver’s side. 

“Uncle Sebastian, she’s here!” Erik called as he watched the figure approach. Sebastian appeared beside him, standing like a statue. 

“Hi Raven,” Erik awkwardly greeted the girl he’d never met before. 

“Hiya,” She grinned, stepping inside and hugging Erik. “You must be Mr. Shaw. I’m Raven Darkholme.” They shook hands, and Shaw seemed suspicious. 

“Nice to meet you,” Sebastian droned unconvincingly. “Miss Darkholme, you wouldn’t happen to be a mutant, would you?” 

“Me, sir?” She replied with a furrowed brow. “Not in the slightest.”

“You won’t mind me checking then,” he said, quickly pulling a scanner out of his pocket and brandishing it in front of him. 

“Uncle, please!” Erik cried as the contraption squealed. “Just let us go!”

“She’s a mutant, Erik, you’re not going anywhere.” 

“Erik, help!” Raven squeaked, hiding behind him.

“Uncle Sebastian, please stop!” 

“Get out of my house, mutant!” Shaw barked, and Raven ran. 

“You’re to stay in this house until I say you’re allowed out. Do you understand, young man?” 

“No.” 

“What did you say?” 

“I said _NO!_ I’m going to prom!” 

“May I remind you that you have no choice? I am your guardian.” 

Erik didn’t know what happened, but he felt his anger and fear boil over, and the next thing he knew Shaw’s device let out a shrill scream and promptly began to smoke. Shaw dropped it to the floor, and the ceiling lights began to flash and explode. Erik knew this was his doing, but he couldn’t stop. Shaw looked terrified as foyer’s heavy chandelier began to swing dangerously, and Erik took advantage of his uncle’s distraction, dashing out the door towards the car that was miraculously still out front. 

“Get in the back!” Raven shrieked through the window, Erik jumped in, and then they sped off into the night. 

“What happened, Erik?” Charles asked gently. Erik was on the verge of tears and only managed to choke out “I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. We’re all safe, everything is fine. Just tell me what happened.”

“M-my uncle _really_ doesn't like mutants, especially me. He pulled a fast one and decided to scan Raven. I didn’t know she was a mutant, and he flipped out. My powers came out and scared him, so I ran. I’m so sorry, Raven.” 

“Happens to the best of us,” she replied. “It’s okay. Charles, is this something you can take care of?” 

“Yes, I’m working on it now.” 

“What do you mean?” Erik questioned. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Charles answered, smiling kindly at him. “Let’s just enjoy our evening. Just know that everything will be alright.” 

“He’s gonna kill me when I get home…” 

“Just breathe, it will be okay. Promise.” 

Erik slowly relaxed as Raven drove them to her and Charles’ house. They were on the other side of the river, and Erik didn’t recognize the neighborhood. The houses got bigger and grander with each passing street. When they pulled up to a large, sprawling manor home, Erik began to feel self-conscious. 

_I didn’t know he was rich…_ Erik thought as he got out of the car and looked around. Seeming out place was familiar to Erik, but he’d never been around wealthy elite society before. Was it all gonna be rugs and hard, uncomfy furniture? 

“Don’t mind the house,” Charles said as he rolled around the car. “It’s a little stuffy, but hopefully you’ll like my room!” _Can he read my fucking mind or something?_

Erik followed Raven and Charles inside, weaving through the fancy house and its stiff “antique” furniture. 

“My bedroom’s back here,” Charles directed, showing Erik to a far corner of the house. “It used to be my dad’s office, but we converted it after my accident. Come on in.” 

Charles pushed open the door, and a pleasant, orderly, blue-wallpapered room greeted him. It smelled clean and was bright with late spring sun. 

“It’s really pretty in here,” Erik remarked quietly as Charles took off his sweatshirt. 

“Thank you! I cleaned it for once!” Charles replied with a grin. “I didn’t say this in front of Raven because I didn’t know if you’d be comfortable, but you look so dapper! I love your haircut.”

“Ah, thank you!” Erik felt the warmth of his cheeks flushing, and he smiled. 

“Of course, it’s true!” Charles replied. “Are you hungry? Dinner should be about ready.” 

“I am!” 

“Great, we’re having baked spaghetti, and I guarantee that it’s better than the cafeteria’s. It’s vegetarian since I wasn’t sure what kind of meat you ate. But we’ll have turkey and beef meatballs too.” 

“Oh wow, thank you!” 

“It’s the least I can do. Raven will be bringing our friend Hank to prom tonight. He’s probably gonna join us for dinner as well. And don’t worry about being shy. We all understand that all of this might be new for you.” 

“Thank you, Charles. This all really means a lot to me.” 

“I just want you to feel safe and wanted. No one is going to fuck with you, I’ll make sure of it.” 


	6. Chapter 6

*****

Tina wasn’t so sure she wanted to do this anymore. Even though Zack hated mutants, she wasn’t confident they were all that bad. The only crimes Erik Lehnsherr was guilty of were being really weird and being antisocial; he’d never hurt anyone… Still, she couldn’t tell her boyfriend to stop filling the bucket with dirty water and metal spoons. 

“Won’t the metal hurt him?” She asked softly, too small to dissuade him from his plan. 

“Who gives a fuck?” He snapped, tossing another spoon into the pail. 

“I don’t wanna get in trouble.” 

“And we won’t if you keep your trap shut! Help me rig this over the stage, we don’t have much time.” 

*****

Erik was startled to meet Hank for the first time despite the fact they’d been at school together for four years. He was very tall and a little nerdy looking, but what was even more shocking was that he was a mutant too. Now Charles was the only human in the group, but it didn’t appear to bother him at all. Charles was born to be popular it seemed, even the house servants (they had fucking _servants_ ) loved him. When the spaghetti was brought out, Charles was gracious and appreciative, nothing like any rich people Erik had met. He was purely kind, and Erik could feel it. 

As they ate, Erik’s nerves started to settle down, and he tried his best to use his rusty social skills. 

“So,” he asked a little awkwardly. “Um, when did you guys realize you were mutants?” 

“I was born that way; my parents knew something was up immediately. I usually don’t look like this, but I’ve been covering up for school since we moved here,” Hank replied. “I take a genetic suppressant to appear more human.” 

“Here’s what Hank and I really look like,” Raven said, passing her phone over to show Erik a photo of two blue creatures smiling and holding hands on a balcony. “I don’t cover up at school anymore,” she added. “But I know your guys’ school is less accepting.” 

“Yeah,” Erik nodded. “I actually manifested in front of everyone in 9th grade. It hasn’t gone well for me since then…”

“I’m so sorry!” Raven gasped. “That must have been really scary!”

“Yeah, it really was. My uncle beat the shit out of me afterwards… He never liked me before, but that just made things so much worse.” 

“Your uncle beat you up for something you can’t control? What the fuck!” 

“Yeah, my family’s kinda screwed up.” 

“Sounds like it,” Hank said, cutting up a meatball. “I’m sorry, man. Don’t worry though. We’ll be your friends!” 

“Thank you!” 

Erik felt his walls lowering, and it was scary. But everyone paid attention to him and cared what he had to say. Charles was always smiling at him, blue eyes sparkling. _He’s so handsome._

“Well, guys, it’s 8:30, so I’m gonna get dressed,” Raven said. “We're gonna leave at 9, right?” 

“Yup,” Charles replied. “I’d better get ready too.” 

“Come on, Hank,” Raven laughed, and they headed off upstairs. 

“Um, want me to wait for you here?” Erik asked, and Charles nodded. 

“Sure! I don’t think I’ll take too long.” 

“Okay, see you soon!” 

Charles wheeled back to his room, and Erik breathed deeply, hoping he wasn’t being too awkward. He _really_ liked Charles and didn’t want him to be weirded out or feel sorry for him. He wanted Charles to ask him out, he wanted to be his boyfriend. He wanted to feel desired or somewhat normal for once in his life. 

As Erik waited, his mind and eyes began to wander. They settled on a portrait hanging behind the head of the table. The subject had the same piercing blue eyes as Charles, though his dark hair was closely cropped like Erik’s. There wasn’t a label or anything, but he guessed it was Charles’ dad. The face of the figure seemed to dig into his soul, and Erik felt that it wanted him to talk to it and ask it permission to go out with Charles. 

“Um, hi, Dr. Xavier, I presume,” Erik started nervously. “My, er, my name’s Erik Lehnsherr, and I’m your son’s date to prom. I’ve never been before, but I’ll treat him well, I promise. I really like him, and I think he likes me too. I’ll do my best to do right by him, sir -” 

“Who are you talking to, Erik?” Charles asked as he rolled back into the dining room. 

“Oh!” Erik jumped. “No one, just myself.” 

“Okay,” he replied, smiling broadly. “I have something for you, come with me!” 

Charles led Erik back to his room and instructed Erik to close his eyes. He heard Charles moving things around before he came back over. 

“Open your eyes!” Erik did so and was greeted by a beautiful green boutonniere. 

“Oh Charles! It’s beautiful, I love it!” Erik cried, grinning as Charles carefully pinned it to his jacket. “Thank you so much!” 

“You look stunning,” Charles replied, blue eyes wide and locked on Erik. 

“So do you, oh my gosh! That suit looks amazing on you. And your eyeliner is gorgeous!” 

“Thank you! Can I give you a hug?” 

“Er, yeah! Sure.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Mhm,” Erik nodded, mentally preparing himself. 

“You don’t look too comfortable, so let’s try again later?” 

“I’m sorry… I’m just kinda scared of being touched.” 

“No worries at all. Abuse affects everyone differently.” 

“Thanks, Charles, really.” 

“Of course! I want you to feel as comfortable as possible.” 

“Guys!” Raven called from down the hall. “It’s showtime!” 

The ride to the high school was much less eventful than the one from Erik’s house. He felt calmer than he expected, but his nerves frayed a little as they pulled into the parking lot. This was real. He was going to a school dance with two other mutants and a really popular boy. He’d never thought he’d get to go to prom (or even want to go). He looked quickly at the phone his aunt had left him and was astonished to see no missed calls or messages. He sent Sarah a short text, then got out of the car. Hank helped Charles into his wheelchair, and then the four of them headed into the school. 

Charles was student body president, so the chaperones needed him there early to help set things up. But since he wasn’t able to do things like hang lights and balloons, the teachers asked Hank and Erik to do it, which was a big step for Erik. 

“Erik, never in a million years would I have expected to see you here,” Mr. Anderson, his favorite teacher, crowed. “I’m so glad you could make it.” 

“Thank you,” Erik replied with a smile. “Charles brought me!” 

“That’s great! Have fun tonight.” 

Erik’s stomach started to twist as people began trickling in. He slipped into place by Charles’ side and half-hid behind him. People stared at him and whispered to each other, but no one antagonized him. Charles was protecting him, and Erik’s heart was beaming. He was at prom! 

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Erik asked after he and Charles had been observing the crowd from their table for a while. 

“Sure,” Charles nodded, unlocking his wheels. 

“Let me get it,” Erik insisted. “I want to be a gentleman.” 

“Why thank you! You’re so kind. I’ll guard our table.” 

“Sounds like a plan!” 

Erik weaved his way to the snack table and avoided eye contact as he realized he didn’t know what Charles liked. _Fuck…_ He decided to grab two of everything he could load onto his plate, plus two glasses of punch. 

“Hey freak,” someone said from behind him. Erik slowly turned around to see Zack Jenkins sneering at him in an ill-fitting grey suit. “Didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Times are changing, Zack,” he replied and walked back to Charles with a smile. 

“What a bounty!” Charles laughed as Erik set down the plate and cups. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure. I hope you like some of this stuff.” 

“I really appreciate you getting the food. It’s hard for me to get through crowds like this.” 

“No problem.” 

“By the way, if you want to dance at any point, please go ahead. I won’t be offended at all!”

Erik just laughed and shook his head. 

“No thanks, I’d rather just hang out with you!” 

“You’re so sweet.” 

“Um, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hold hands. Totally okay if you’re not comfortable though!” 

“I’d love to,” Charles beamed, extending his hand for Erik to take. When they touched, Erik felt like he’d jumped off the edge of a cliff. He hadn’t held hands with anyone since kindergarten, and it felt so strangely right for it to be with Charles. _Is this what love feels like?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for this chapter: self harm, references to past self harm

*****

“C’mon, Tina, they’re about to announce it!” Zack hissed, leaning over the rafters, looking down at the stage below. 

“I don’t know about this,” Tina sighed, gazing at Charles and Erik who were excitedly holding hands right below the bucket. 

“We’re fuckin’ doing this. Now listen!” 

The vice president of the student government was making the announcement since Charles was in the running, and she looked pumped up. 

“Okay, everyone, are you ready to meet our prom royalty?” This was met by an affirmative roar from the crowd. “And they are…” She opened the envelope and read aloud - “Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr!” 

“Now!” Zack whispered, and Tina obediently yanked the rope, sending the bucket’s contents cascading down onto Erik. 

A spoon hit him in the shoulder first, and before he realized what was happening, he was covered in putrid water, the ground around him littered with metal spoons. Erik looked around helplessly before everyone started to laugh. He felt his heart stop, and his stomach flipped. He exchanged a horrified look with Charles before the other started to cry. As soon as Erik saw the tears start to fall down Charles’ cheeks, the lights began to shake in their metal holders, and the microphones began to whine. Then the fire sprinkles went off, and the crowd began to scream, rushing for the doors that they found locked. A stage light fell from the ceiling and shattered on the gym floor, electricity crackling in the water. 

“Erik, you have to stop, please!” Charles cried, grabbing Erik’s hand. “Please!” 

But Erik’s thoughts were preoccupied. Every hurtful remark, every beating, every hateful look played in his head as he flexed his powers, letting the anger and pain flow through him like a torrent. He was in control now (sort of), and everyone was going to pay for what they’d earned.

Then all of a sudden, the screaming stopped, and everyone collapsed. Erik turned to Charles, and he saw the other boy’s eyes were shut, two fingers to his temple. Then Erik heard Charles’ voice in his head - “This isn’t you! Calm your mind. Please, I know they’ve hurt you, but revenge will never make it stop. Please, stop this.” 

“How… how did you do that?” Erik sputtered, the destruction screeching to a halt. 

“No time to discuss it now,” Charles replied aloud. “There’s only so much I can do to fix this. Can you promise to remain calm?” 

“I, I, I think I need to leave.” 

“Meet me by the car, okay? I’ll take care of this.” 

Erik nodded and dashed out the back door, the blast of summer air making the fact he was drenched even more obvious. He crouched behind Raven’s car and began to sob. _This is all your fault, fucking hell. You ruined everything. Charles is going to hate you._ Erik knew he was going to get in trouble at school, and Uncle Sebastian was going to kill him. He’d never have anything normal in his life, he’d never be able to control his powers or live like a normal human being. He slammed his head into the side of Raven’s car, banging it again and again until his vision swam, and blood dribbled down his forehead. _You’re so fucking stupid! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!_

“Erik, it’s okay,” Charles’ voice called to him as the other boy rolled up beside the car. “Sweetheart, it’s okay. Everyone knows it was an accident now. Nothing’s going to happen, you’re not going to get in trouble.” 

“H-how?” Erik sniffed, wiping away tears. Charles just smiled. 

“I haven’t been completely honest and open about myself, which isn’t right of me. What you need to understand is that I’m a mutant too, and a fairly powerful one at that. I’m a telepath, and that really helps me diffuse, and sometimes manipulate, difficult or dangerous situations. That’s what happened here and with your uncle. I try to use my powers sparingly, but sometimes it’s the only thing I know how to do.” 

Erik stared at Charles with his mouth agape. Charles looked nervous and vulnerable; he was soaking wet from the emergency sprinklers, and his hair was plastered to the sides of his face. 

“Really?” 

“Mhm… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was scared, especially because I didn’t want you to think I’d been using my powers on you. I haven’t, I promise. I’d never do that to you.” 

“I thought I was the only one, Charles!” 

“I know, I’m so sorry… Please don’t hate me. Would you be open about your mutation if you had the choice?” 

“That’s not the point! I never had a fucking choice!” He shouted, betrayal flaring in his stomach. 

“I know, I know… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I should have told you sooner. I should have told everyone. I’m sorry!” Charles shrunk down in his chair, obviously afraid. 

“How could you hide it from me? Don’t you trust me?” 

But then Erik noticed his friend’s cheek was bleeding, and anger rushed out of him like air from a balloon. 

“Did I…” Erik asked, gesturing to Charles’ face. “Was that because of me?” 

“I think it was from a piece of the light. It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt too bad.” 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.”   
“It wasn’t your fault. Well, not entirely.” 

“Still… I never meant to hurt you.” 

“I forgive you. Look at your poor head,” Charles said, face falling even more. “Oh Erik. I’m so sorry.” 

“I did it to myself, it’s okay.” 

“It’s not though. You don’t deserve to be hurting… This wasn’t under your control. Do you wanna go home with me and hang out? Hank said his parents can drive Raven home.” 

“You’re not afraid of me? You still want to be around me?” 

“I can’t say I wasn’t frightened, but I can help you learn to control your mutation. I _like_ you, and I want to help you. Do _you_ still want to be around _me_?” 

“Thank you,” Erik said, looking at the ground, ashamed of everything he’d done. “I trust you, and I’m so sorry for lashing out. I guess I was just upset… Can, um, can you drive?” 

“Not this car, I’m afraid,” Charles laughed. “You can though, right?” 

“Yeah, I just don’t wanna mess up your car or anything…” 

“Don’t worry, it’s Raven’s, and she’s done much worse to it, I assure you.” 

“I’ll text my aunt and let her know the new plan,” Erik acknowledged, quickly typing a message to Sarah (bending the truth just a little) before helping Charles into the car, then they headed back to the Xavier manor. 

As they drove, Erik’s stomach twisted as he worried about what awaited him at the Shaw residence. There was no doubt he’d end up in the prayer closet and get interrogated, maybe even given the belt again. After all, Aunt Sarah had a knack for knowing when he was lying. But he wanted to enjoy his time with Charles, so he pushed the worry away and took Charles’ hand instead. He’d get through, just not alone this time. 

“Do you want to shower? I have some clothes you can borrow,” Charles said as Erik followed him into his room. 

“That’d be amazing,” Erik replied, grateful for Charles’ kindness and the opportunity to get out of his stinking, wet clothes. 

“No problem! My mom used to try to pass off my stepbrother’s clothes to me when he grew out of them. I never wanted to wear them because they would never fit me right. They’ll probably be a little wide, but the length should be right. My t-shirts would probably look like crop tops on you!” 

“Thanks. I really appreciate everything,” Erik said as he took the stack of clothes. 

“It’s my pleasure really. Now, you’ll want to use Raven’s bathroom upstairs; it’ll be the cleanest… It’ll be up the main stairs, down the hall on the left, and it’ll be the first door on the right.” 

“Okay, I’ll be real quick!” 

“Please take your time. It takes me a little while to get in and out of the shower.” 

“Gotcha! I’ll enjoy the water then.” 

Raven’s bathroom was elegant, with its fancy blue hand towels and a translucent glass shower door, and Erik felt like he was sullying it just by standing there. He checked to make sure the door was locked before getting into the shower, and he felt the fear and rage washing off his skin as he gently scrubbed his bruised body with whatever citrus-scented body wash Raven had left there. He felt the cleanest he had in a long time. It was nice, but he knew it would all crumble when he returned home. 

Erik toweled off and got dressed, looking in the mirror to make sure he looked semi-presentable. Then he realized his arms were bare, revealing the array of scars that littered his skin. Unlike some of the ones on his back and chest, these were self-inflicted, and Charles was smart enough to recognize that. _Maybe he won’t say anything…_ He crossed his fingers and headed downstairs to Charles’ room. The water in the bathroom was running, so he assumed Charles was still in the shower. 

He perched on the edge of Charles’ bed and looked around. A Harvard pennant hung on the back of his back, and a net of fairy lights lit up one wall. His wooden desk was neat and clean, and several unlit candles were spread around the room. It felt so calm and warm that Erik wished that he could stay there forever. 

“You look really good in those clothes,” Charles remarked, startling Erik as he came in. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Oh, it’s okay!” Erik replied, letting his heart rate return to normal. “Thank you.” 

“Of course! What would you like to do? We can watch TV, go outside and hang out, get some food, stay in here, whatever you’d like.”   
“Um, I’d love to stay in here and hang out with you.” 

“Perfect,” Charles grinned. “Want to lay on the bed with me? My back is hurting from sitting all day…” 

“Oh, I’d, um, I’d love to.” 

They laid in Charles’ bed, holding hands and chatting about anything and everything, until almost 2 AM - when prom was supposed to end, and Erik had to go home. Charles offered to drive Erik home in _his_ car that was tricked out with hand controls, so he could use it. Erik was impressed how well Charles had adapted to his mutation and his paralysis. He felt his heart breaking as they pulled away from Charles’ house. He didn’t want to go home, but he had to face the music. 

The car ride was all too short, and Erik felt tears begin to flow when they arrived at his house. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Charles soothed, gently patting Erik’s hand. “I have faith; you’re so strong.”  
“Thank you!” 

“No more new scars, okay?” _He had noticed…_

“Okay,” Erik nodded, hanging his head. 

“May I kiss you goodbye?” 

“Please do!”  
  
  


Charles leaned over and kissed Erik very, very gently. Erik cried even harder as he got out of the car, and watched it drive away. _I love him…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for this chapter: fairly graphic description of abuse

*****

Erik awoke to a knock on his door, and immediately, his heart started racing. 

“Hello?” He called nervously. 

“Erik, please come downstairs. Your uncle and I would like to talk with you,” his aunt replied. 

“Yes, ma’am, I’ll be right there.” He quickly changed into his own pajamas and walked downstairs, feeling like a criminal going to his execution. _This was it…_

“Sit down,” Uncle Sebastian said in his voice of cold steel. Erik complied, his pulse skyrocketing. His uncle had a bandage on the hand he’d held the scanner in. _You’re fucked…_

“We wanted to talk with you about last night,” his aunt began. “Uncle Sebastian tells me that you attacked him. Is that so?”

“No, ma’am! He was trying to scan my date to see if she was a mutant, and I defended myself and her!” 

“I have every right to do that. It’s my house, do you understand?” His uncle snarled, dark eyes flashing with anger. 

“Yes, sir, but –” Erik was cut off by a slap to the face. Charles was able to spare him last night, but his uncle’s rage was consuming and endless. 

“No ‘buts,’ Erik. You and your mutant friends are the reason society is collapsing. You’re sinners, all of you. I don’t know what came over me last night, allowing you to go and staying away, but that ends today. Take your shirt off.” 

“Sebastian… Please…” Sarah pleaded. “Let’s just put him in the prayer room. We can take away his dessert and car privileges.”

“He has to learn, Sarah!” Sebastian hissed, taking off his belt. “Shirt off - _NOW_!” 

Erik began to cry, but he complied, sitting down and exposing his bare back to his uncle, who twisted the belt in his hands. 

The first hit was always the worst, and Erik never knew how many lashes he’d receive. He waited with bated breath, and then the first came, violent and harsh. Searing pain coursed through his body, and he cried even harder as the belt tore his skin again and again. This quickly became one of the worst beatings he’d ever experienced, and pretty soon, Sarah was screaming for Sebastian to let him go. 

“Sebastian, no! He’s bleeding! Stop! Stop!” She cried, struggling to pull Sebastian off Erik. 

“Get up,” Sebastian ordered, and Erik stood up, shakily and turned to face his uncle, tears streaming down his face. He’d bit his lip so hard his chin was dripping blood, but he stared Shaw down with watery eyes.

“Go to your room. We’ll let you know when you’re allowed to leave,” his uncle said, and Erik ran as fast he could upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. His whole back felt like it was on fire and a million insects were crawling under his skin. He was out of tears, but he sobbed anyway, feeling absolutely alone. He didn’t want to bother Charles with this, but he was the only person Erik had in his life. 

He opened his laptop and checked his email. Charles wasn’t online, but he typed him a message anyway. 

EL: I really don’t want to be a burden, but I trust you so much. My uncle just whipped the shit out of me… I feel like he would have killed me if my aunt hadn’t stopped him. I think I’m gonna be grounded for a really long time. I just want to run away.

Erik curled up on his bed, his back throbbing from the belt’s marks, holding his sole stuffed animal to his chest. It was one of the last things his mother had made for him, a stuffed rabbit with velvet ears. He hid it from everyone, and sometimes it was the only thing that could calm him down. 

A ping from his computer roused him, and he slowly went over to his desk, wincing with every step. 

CX: Oh Christ, I’m so sorry. Do you want to come stay with me for a while? We have plenty of space. You could even live here indefinitely if you wanted or needed. 

EL: I don’t know if my family would let me, but thank you so much, Charles. I really appreciate you. 

CX: It’s the least I can do. I wish I could come over and protect you, but I couldn’t get up the stairs… Do you want to ask your aunt if you could leave? She sounds much more reasonable than your uncle. 

EL: I’ll try. I can’t leave my room, so I’ll have to yell for her. I’ll let you know what she says. 

Erik nervously opened his door and called for her,

“Aunt Sarah, can I talk with you?” 

“One moment, Erik,” she responded from the kitchen. Soon he heard her shoes clacking on the stairs and he retreated to his bed, hiding his rabbit under the covers. 

“Yes?” She asked, entering the room with sorrowful eyes. “Oh, look at your poor back, I’m so sorry, Erik. He just gets so angry, and I don’t know what to do.” 

“I know, Auntie, it’s not your fault. It’s mine.” 

“It’s not, dear. I know you just want friends, and you were scared.” 

“Auntie, can I ask you something?”  
“Of course.” 

“Um, I told, um, a new friend from school about what happened, and he offered to let me stay over for a couple days until things with Uncle Sebastian blow over. Do you think that’d be okay?” 

“Hmm,” she mused, looking concerned. “I think that would be a good idea. He’s still furious, and I think it’d be for the best if you weren’t around for a little while. How about you take the spare phone, and I’ll text you when it’s all clear for you to come back?” 

“Thank you so much,” Erik smiled. “Thank you.” 

“I love you, Erik. My sister meant the world to me, and I want to do right by you and her.” 

“Thank you, I love you too. I’d hug you, but I think it would hurt…” 

“Do you need some help packing your things?” 

“Nah, I think I got it, but thank you.” 

“Let me know when you’re leaving. I’ll let your uncle know gently.” 

She left the room, and Erik ran over to his computer, where Charles was patiently waiting online. 

EL: My aunt agrees that I should probably leave the house for a few days. Can you come pick me up? 

CX: Absolutely. How long do you think packing will take? It takes me about 20 minutes to get to your house; should I leave now? 

EL: It’ll be quick, I think. 

CX: Alright, I’ll leave now! See you soon, dear heart! 

EL: Thank you so much <3 

Erik watched Charles go offline, and then he pulled out his duffel bag and began to shove random shirts and shorts inside. He got dressed into street clothes, put his shoes on, then tucked away his rabbit and pajamas inside the bag. Charles wouldn’t judge him; he had stuffed animals too. He gathered his toiletries, journal, and school bag before he anxiously cracked open his door. He didn’t hear any fighting, so he crept down the stairs and found his aunt in the kitchen. 

“Bye, Aunt Sarah,” he said quietly, smiling at her. 

“We’ll see you soon, okay, honey,” she replied, waving goodbye as he walked out the front door and down the driveway. Charles wasn’t there yet, but he didn’t want to be in the house any longer. It was like a poison that seeped into every available nook and cranny, making everything rise against him and attack. 

The dark blue hood of Charles’ car came into view over the hill, and he pulled up beside Erik and rolled down the window.   
“Want to just put your stuff in the trunk?” Charles asked, popping the back hatch for Erik, and he nodded, dropping the heavy bags into the back and getting into the passenger seat, grimacing as he leaned back. The blood had congealed, but he still felt the heat and pain of the injury. 

“You poor darling,” Charles said as they pulled away from the house. “I’ll clean you up when we get to the house, okay?” 

“Thanks,” Erik whispered, grey eyes starting to brim with tears again. “I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing at all to apologize for!” 

“Are you sure? This isn’t gonna get you in trouble, is it?” 

“Not at all,” Charles replied, shaking his head. “Honestly, my mom and stepdad probably won’t even notice you’re there. _I_ barely see them.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, it’s no big deal though. There’s plenty for us to do. It’s probably warm enough to get in the pool, and I don’t know if you drink, but we have alcohol too. Just not mixed with the pool, that’s dangerous.” 

“I can’t believe your parents would ignore you. You’re the best.” 

“Thank you, Erik. You’re very kind. I’ve kind of raised myself since my dad died.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, it was probably for the best anyway.”

They pulled into Charles’ driveway, and Erik got his friend’s wheelchair out of the backseat and held it as Charles got out of the car. Once he was situated, Erik retrieved his belongings and followed into the maze of a house back to Charles’ room. 

“I didn’t ask the housekeeper to make up a guest room yet because I wasn’t sure where you would like to sleep. You have a couple options: there’s the guest room off the kitchen (that’s the closest to me), one at the top of the stairs by Raven, one down by my parents’ room, and then there’s the comfy couch in the basement. You can also sleep in my room, either on like an air mattress, or in my bed with me, whichever you’d prefer!” 

“Oh wow,” Erik stammered. Charles had offered for him to sleep in _his bed_. He was willing to let him that close to him… “Um, could I sleep on your floor? I’d feel nervous being away from you… I hope that doesn’t sound too needy.” 

“That sounds perfect to me! We’ll find a mattress somewhere and get it brought in here.” 

“Thank you, Charles! You’re so nice to me; I don’t understand it.” 

“I just like you a lot,” he shrugged. “You’re really easy to be around. I feel comfortable with you, like I don’t have to be any certain way. That’s honestly pretty rare.”

“Can I, um, can we kiss again?” 

“Of course!” Charles’ eyes lit up as Erik leaned down and kissed him. With Charles, Erik realized what the hype about kissing was. He was completely safe and secure. Nothing would hurt him when he was kissing Charles. 

“Let’s get you unpacked and cleaned up, and we’ll eat some lunch, sound good?” Charles asked, squeezing Erik’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Erik nodded, smiling genuinely. 

The afternoon passed quickly, and Erik started to get nervous when it came time to get settled for bed. Raven had found them an air mattress, and he and Charles had blown it up with a bicycle pump from the garage. It fit snugly under Charles’ window, leaving just enough room for Charles’ wheelchair and Erik’s bags. The two boys changed into their pajamas separately, but ended up back on Charles’ bed, holding hands and talking. Erik was sitting up because his back was still burning with welts, while Charles was on his back, looking up at him. 

“Have you ever been in a relationship, Erik?” Charles questioned, pushing up his glasses. 

“Not really,” he replied, feeling a little self-conscious because he knew Charles had been, and with a girl at that. “I mean, I had a ‘girlfriend’ in kindergarten, but I just hung out with her because she shared her fruit snacks with me.” 

“That’s adorable!”

“I wonder what ever happened to old Tabby King…” 

“If I gave you fruit snacks, would you be my boyfriend?” 

“Um,” Erik faltered, heart racing. “Yeah, I would.” 

“Okay, I’ll get some when I go out next, how’s that?” 

“Can I be your boyfriend right now?” 

Now it was Charles’ turn to stutter. Even in the dim light, Erik could see his cheeks were bright red, and he squeezed Charles’ hand gently. 

“A-absolutely! I’d love that.” 

“I love you.”   
“I love you too, Erik. Would you like to hold me tonight?” 

“I’d be honored.” 

And with that, Erik laid down on his side, gently pressing his chest against Charles’ shoulder and wrapping one arm around the other boy’s waist. He felt an orb of safety and security glow around them, and he was able to drift off to sleep without fear for the first time in years. Waking up would be even better because he could prove this was all real. Erik Lehnsherr had found his home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking it out this far and for reading my work! It means the world! :') 
> 
> <3 - Charles


End file.
